Bloody Mary
by Akarin9655
Summary: Who dare conspire against Queen Mary! With people plotting to get Mary of the throne, she has gotten her trustee official Ambrose Charles to find the culprit of this horrendous crime!


As the snow fluttered down onto the crowded streets of England, a wail rose up from the bedroom of Catherine of Aragon. A baby girl named Mary was born, but what wasn't told to her was that she would have an overshadowed, and conspired, life.

I, Ambrose Charles II, was called to the throne room of Her Majesty Queen Mary Tudor.

"My dear Charles," the Queen started, as she signaled me to approach, "It has come to my attention that there are some _rump-fed measles_ that are trying to overthrow **my** _royal rump."_

"Surely not the true Queen of England," I responded ) watching what I said.

"Not everyone are like you and me Charles. But seriously I don't tolerate such disloyalty."

I knew exactly how to help the Queen, "If I may, I would like to question some of your officials and some 'rivals,' if you know what I mean."

With that her face turned into a suspicious, but murderous look, she said "You have my consent."

"I bid you farewell, dear Queen," I said bowing before leaving to start my investigation.

As I made my way out of the prestigious palace, I noted who all could be a suspect; Lady Jane Grey, Elizabeth I, John Dudley, and Guildford Dudley. As the carriage trotted down the streets to Jane Grey and her "forced" husband, Guilford Dudley's household, I imagined myself being awarded by the Queen, especially after I left Jane Grey and swore my allegiance to her. The carriage came to a halt.

"Lady Jane, I am here under the consent of the Queen." I yelled while knocking the solid wooden door.

"Ahhh, nice to see you again, come in, you are always welcome to talk," Jane said as sweetly as her perfume smelled.

As I entered the classy household, a beautiful setting with maids working filled my eyes with memories. "I am not here for crumpets and tea but for an important matter. Have you ever longed to be Queen? I know that you would be a kind ruler, but the throne is not your's yet. And how is your relationship with Mary?"

"We have always been distant," she said in a regretful tone, "I have never had the interest in being Queen, but there are people trying to get me to take the throne forcefully. Elizabeth was here the other day and she seemed to want to get on Mary's good side, so when Mary dies she can rule England. She also seemed a bio suspicious, but that's how she is."

"Thank you for the insight but can I chat with your husband?" I asked wondering if he had anything to do with this.

Jane ushered a servant to get her husband from his house as she was too young to live with her husband. After an hour, Guildford Dudley entered with a worried appearance.

"There you are, Lord Guildford. Oh, and I see you brought your father," I said as I gazed at the tall, strict looking man behind Jane's husband.

"Yes, I heard you wanted my son, so I thought that I would be welcome too," he said with authority, as his son sulked with a sheepish smile.

"I am going to start the questioning immediately. First of all, Lord John, why did you make your eldest son here marry Lady Jane? Is it so your son can rule alongside with Lady Jane?"

"My dear father here had good intentions for me. He primarily wanted me to be with Jane so when she became Queen, I would be able to be coronated King Guildford. I was also wondering, weren't you on Jane's side? Why are you helping Mary?" Guildford asked, trying to cover the little fear he had.

I stuttered as he made this accusation. "Well, it's not like I totally rejected Lady Jane, but I work for Mary now.

Lord Dudley intruded. "Well this has been a great use of my time. Go talk to Elizabeth if you are really concerned about conspiracies. She always nags about wanting England in her palms."

As the Dudleys were escorted to their carriages, I couldn't help but think that Elizabeth was mentioned by both John and Jane….. could Elizabeth really be jealous of her half-sister? I knew where I was heading now.

"Thank you for the hospitality, but I really must get going now," I said as I walked out of her lovely household.

A few minutes later, I arrived at Elizabeth's household, which was much grander, but not as welcoming. I saw her strolling through her garden with a curious, stretched face.


End file.
